The Secret
by bewitchedlips
Summary: Harry and Hermione are entrusted with a secret. How will they keep this from later causing trouble in the lives they have built for themselves? Pairings: Harry & Hermione, Neville & Luna and Ginny & Draco. Rated M for language and Adult Themes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of things from the magical world of Harry Potter. I only own the plot of this story.

Author's Note: This follows cannon up till the defeat of Voldermort. Also, don't feel shy to drop a review and follow.

* * *

Prologue

Harry and Hermione sat in the waiting room of the Royal London Hospital both their hearts racing. It was a few moments ago they sat having breakfast at Grimmauld Place discussing the progress the wizarding world made since the defeat of Voldermort. Hermione and Harry held each other hands tightly inwardly wishing that they had their special Wesley to depend on right now. The whole Wesley family had rushed off to Romaina since Charlie was injured by a Chinese Fireball. Although the injury was not a dire one the death of Fred still fresh in their minds they had to go see him.

"What do you think is wrong with Luna?" Harry asked breaking the silence finally but being sure to avoid eye contact.

"I have no idea. I thought they were both off in search of those animals Luna always goes on about. Whatever it is though, Neville made it sound pretty important." He replied and rested her head on his shoulder. Silence prevailed once more.

Almost an hour later Harry and Hermione saw Neville approach them. He smiled widely but his eyes were gloomy. He greeted them with hugs and as if to answer the burning question in both their eyes he quickly said; "Follow me."

The pair still holding hands tightly followed their friend to room 403. There they saw Luna holding a baby in her hands.

"What's going on here?" Hermione asked as she moved forward dragging Harry to Luna and the child. Neville closed the door and made his way to address the two.

"Hermione, This child is our child. We are putting him up for adoption we made a mistake the night of the victory and now this is the price we pay. We just needed friends with us while we gave her up."

"Luna, don't you think you two should consider what that child will have to live with before giving her up for adoption? I was an orphan I wish I had my parents every day! Can't you two just get married?" Harry spoke up sounding angrier as he spoke.

Before Luna or Neville could argue their points Hermione was defending Harry's. "He's right, giving up this child will only complicate things in the future."

"I don't want this child plus it's not fair to force a marriage between us. I don't love Neville the way a wife should nor does he love me like a wife." She replied most silently.

Harry's look of surprise went unnoticed by the parents in the room.

"So why did you call us here?" Hermione asked trying to ease the tension.

"I'm the one who needed you guys." Neville finally spoke up.

Both Hermione and Harry turned to him and smiled. "We are here for you then Neville." Harry managed to say.

"Thanks but could this stay just between us four?" Neville asked as he looked as the ground.

"Of course Nev. Anything for you!" Hermione dropped Harry's hand and moved towards Neville and embraced him in a side hug.

As the day was coming to an end the social worker took the child away from the four friends who watched despondently.

Harry and Hermione left the hospital and made their way back to Grimmauld Place and started to make dinner.

"Neville loves Luna." Harry blurted out as Hermione washed some potatoes.

"Excuse me?" She asked in shock.

"He told me so the night of the war. That's why he went after her. She was caught up in a victory and slept with him. He made love to her." Harry said fast like he could no longer hold it in.

"That's why he needed us there, well you there." Hermione thought aloud.

"Yes." Harry simply answered.


	2. Some Time Later

Thanks for the feedback guys!

* * *

Chapter one: Some time Later

Hermione paced the kitchen not sure what she should prepare for her son's twelfth birthday. Hermione however was not in the mood to cook. "Squeeky." She called out as she sat at on the couch.

"Yes Lady Potter. Squeeky is here to serve." The little house elf said as she popped to Potter's Living quarters.

"I'm sorry to bother you but could you please serve dinner here for my family. I would have walked down to the kitchen but being this pregnant it was easier to call." Hermione said rubbing her six month projected baby bump.

"Squeeky needs no explanation from Mrs. Potter. Squeeky do as she wishes." With that said the house elf disappeared.

Hogwarts had changed so much since the nineteen years since she was a student. For one all house elves had the vacation days to take as they see fit. Also, Neville Longbottom became the youngest principle the school has ever had since its existence. She loved living at Hogwarts once again just as Harry loved his job as a Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Hermione's urge to make her husband's life perfect especially after all he had been through caused her to work as a Law Enforcement Officer for the Ministry of Magic from Hogwarts. A special foo network was set up for her to commute freely to and from the Ministry. It was a hassle but she did not complain as she loved seeing her husband finally happy.

James would walk in that door at any moment along with his father. Hermione decided to rest her eyes for a moment as she waited.

* * *

Harry met his son James at the bottom of the teachers living quarters.

"Happy birthday, son!" Harry embraced his son at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks dad! What did you get me this year?" He early asked as he started to make his way to his parents living quarters.

"You will have to wait until we are through with dinner for you to find out." Harry teased his son.

"Come'on! Is it that new Nimbus or maybe one of your great Hogwarts survival things like the map, or the cloak?" He asked getting more excited as he listed the things he hoped his parents got him for his birthday.

"You will find out soon enough." Harry winked. However Harry's disposition changed. He got serious. "James I need you to promise me you will not make your mother feel bad about being pregnant with your sister again. I get it's hard not being an only child anymore, but would you like it if when your sister comes she ignores you because she thinks you don't love her anymore?" Harry asked his son. He knew Hermione would never put any child of hers above another but he did not care if his son thought otherwise for a moment.

"Dad, I love mum! She is amazing. She helps me get good grades and does most of my homework for me without even realizing it." His little face turned red.

"Then apologize to her for that comment you made last week." Harry's voice was stern and final.

As the two Potters opened the door they found the table lined with food and Hermione sleeping on the couch.

"Don't wake her dad. Just levitate her to the bed so she can sleep." James Said quietly.

Harry did as he was told and the two Potter men sat down to dinner.

When Hermione finally awoke she heard laughing coming from her boys. Harry and James. She was disoriented for a moment then realized she was in her bed with the covers over her. As she made her way to the sound of the noise she felt happy to wake up to both of the men in her life. As Hermione reached the two laughing men James got up and rapped his hands around his mother.

"I'm so terribly sorry mum. I know you feel tired and such. I just felt neglected and I missed us just hanging out. I'm sorry I said 'I wished you and Lily-Rose die'." The tears threatened to rollout of his eyes.

"It alright my dear child, I love you and happy birthday." She gently answered her son and whipped his eyes. "Feel this." She placed his hands over her tummy where he felt his sister, Lily-Rose tell him happy birthday.

* * *

Neville sat in his office reading over a particular file. Her name was Sabrina Westbrook. She was a fifth year student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was third in her class. She was bright but got easily distracted. She was going to be transferred to Howarts and a private sorting ceremony would take place. It was all fine but something about this girl had his attention. Her ghost like grey eyes he had seen them before. He just could not place where.

After a few more moments at looking at the girl he closed her file, moved outside onto the balcony of the headmaster's office and looked down at the lake.

How he missed Luna he wished she could see the beauty of the stars from here. Shortly after Neville and Luna gave their child up for adoption they both parted ways. Neville tried many times to reach out to Luna but she didn't care at least it seemed that way. It was just over nineteen years since they had seen each other and he still missed her and worse of all he still loved her.


	3. Sabrina

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews and follows and Favorites ! Means a lot guys!

* * *

Sabrina stood outside the Hogwarts headmaster's office with her uncle and mother.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous serez très bien." Her mother reassured her. She simply nodded and then the headmaster's door swung open.

As the trio entered the headmaster's office Professor Longbottom stood to greet his guest.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? I have a meeting at the moment I cannot see you now." Neville said brushing Draco aside.

"If you must now Professor I'm here with my widow cousin and daughter." Draco smirked as he observed the confusion on Neville's face. "Neville, most don't know but my darling father had a sister who married a muggle born wizard. In the old Malfoy household this was not allowed so she was disowned. It took me years after the war to find my family. So sorry to say but I am part of this meeting."

The surprise look on Headmaster Longbottom did not go unnoticed as he motioned for them to sit. "First of all, Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope the language is not much of a barrier as I do not speak French."

"Its quite fine Professor we speak English very well." Mrs. Westbrook answered.

"Very well the. Today, Sabrina, you will undergo a few assessments by the different teachers for us to accurately place you into a year. Not that your transcript from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic does not speak for its self but this is procedure. Secondly, your wand will be tested by a local specialist. The last thing you will do today is being sorted into a house. There are four houses. The Gryffindor lion, the Slytherin serpent, the Ravenclaw eagle, and the Hufflepuff badger. Do you think you can handle that?" He ended his small rant with a smile as he watch the teenager relax a bit more.

"Yes Professor." She answered confidently.

"Alright I am sorry but I am going to ask the guardians to please leave at the moment. Mr. Malfloy maybe you could give your cousin a tour of this fine institution." Draco nodded and his cousin and his stepped out of the office.

* * *

As Harry walked into the headmaster's office to do his assessment on the transfer student he was greeted by a warm blush on the teenagers face. She was clearly star struck.

"Sabrina, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Profess-"

"Harry Potter!" she shrieked.

"Professor Potter, young lady." Harry's stern voice answered. Sabrina composed herself and harry continued; "I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. No shocker there I bet." she giggled softy. "Now today you will have a duel with me."

With that said a dueling stage was conjured and they both stepped on. The walked to the center and bowed. They both seven steps back and got ready.

"Expelliarmus!" They both shouted at the same time. Their wands met in the center of the stage. Sabrina pulled her wand away and then thought with all her might; "Stupefy."

Harry blocked her spells as she sent them his way. Her magic seemed a lot stronger when she thought it rather than saying the spell aloud.

When she finally tired herself out. Harry casted a Flipendo on the girl and then sent her backwards."

"You're good! Excellent silent spell casting. However, you tire yourself out quickly and that is where an opponent can take advantage of you. Be a bit more defensive. I can't wait to teach you." Harry said after the duel and stretched out his hand for a handshake.

She took it quickly and shook his hands. "Thank you Professor."

"Humor me, conjure your patronous." Harry said as he pulled his hand away.

She nodded and conjured her butterfly patronous.

* * *

Her wand was a thirteen inch rosewood with a core of Veela andunicorn hair. She already knew that and the fact the wand function properly. She didn't understand why her want had to be tested. When the testing of her wand was finished she was once again left in the office watching the headmaster.

"Now, it is time to sort you. If you would just sit there I will get the sorting hat and you will be sorted." The head master placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Hmmm. A Malfoy. You're loyal and brave. Very smart. You're difficult." The hat whispered in head.

* * *

Author's Note: What house do you think she is in ?


	4. A bit of History

Authors Note: Thanks so much for good feed back and I will try to update a little more frequently. I was just a little busy for the last two weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :-(

* * *

Draco and his cousin Simone had walk around the palace and was now walking along the edge of the Black Lake. She had no more questions about the academic the school offered and the protection around the school, however she wanted to know what it was like to go to school here.

"Draco, what was it like going to school here with the golden trio and during such dark times?" Her French accent rang through his ears.

"Well I wasn't much of friends with the trio 'cause you know what father's views on blood traitors, muggle born and Potter are. I made so many mistakes during my years at this school here." He looked down at his feet with a sudden interest.

"I am so very sorry." She responded as she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at the lake.

"Don't be. Harry was proud and very brave always fighting for the greater good, Ron was a pig always shoving food down his throat and insulting the girl he desperately had a crush on. While, Hermione, was a book worm, an unendurable know-it-all. She hit once straight in the face." Draco smiled at all the memories of the trio that came flooding back to him. "Well as you know Harry and Hermione got married, I personally didn't see that coming she was so in love with Ron. Then Ron's Quidditch career had literally left her no where in his busy schedule. I don't know what happened but Harry and Hermione got married about a year and a half later. Not upset about that 'cause I landed me a beautiful redhead."

"Ginny was with Harry before she married you?" She asked shocked that her cousin in law was in fact the ex of the-boy-who-lived-twice.

Draco simply nodded.

"Mère!" the young teenager shout out to the pair. They stopped an waited for her to meet them. "Je suis fait avec le directeur. Je suis dans la maison du serpent. Tout comme le Draco." She spoke rapidly and breathlessly.

"C'est merveilleux!" she mother exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"En anglais!" Draco rolled his eyes and recited the one French phrase he knew.

Both women giggled.

"She is done with the headmaster an she is in your old house."

"Yes! I am a true Malfoy!" Sabrina exclaimed and hugged Draco tightly.

"Yes you are!" Draco said and embraced his cousin.

* * *

Harry walked into his living quarters to hear his wife mumbling and pacing the living room area.

"What's the matter 'Mione?" He asked as he closed the door and walked to the couch and motioned for her to join him.

"I don't want to." She sighed heavily.

"Well do it for Lily-Rose. I think she is tired of all this pacing and mumbling and needs her dad to hold her an kiss her." He smiled at Hermione.

She moved towards him and sat next to him. He looked into her eyes his beaming with love for her. He kissed her slowly enjoying every second of it like a crazy hormonal teen. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear causing her to moan in pleasure.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

She hated when he did this. Make her want- no need him so much. Make her forget the things that made her life imperfect and made all her problems go away with one kiss. Her baby kicked hard removing any mild annoyance with her husband. She was sure Harry felt it on his stomach.

"Sorry baby, but mummy needs my attention right now. Daddy loves you though." He said as he kissed her stomach repeatedly.

"I had a horrid day Harry. Draco was not at work to help me with that bill we wanted to pass and everyone kept giving me the 'She's hormonal and can't be taken seriously tone.'" Tears formed in Hermione's eyes.

"Its ok." He whipped the tears that escaped her sad eyes and held her tightly. "Hermione they did not mean to. They know you're a genius and they will make fun of you in your weakness. Although I see being pregnant as strength. I Love you don't get all worked up over some man's tone of voice."

"I love you too! I just wish Draco was there to help give me that extra strength today." She said and rested her head on Harry's thighs.

"He was here today with some French lady and her daughter who transferred here." Harry informed his wife and placed a cushion under her head.

"He has my wrath to deal with tomorrow." She said and looked into her husband's green eyes. "In this moment however all I want is for you to kiss me."

Harry did not need to be told twice.


	5. Helping out

Author's Note: Thanks so much for following & Support.

* * *

Sabrina sat in her favorite class Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Potter was incredible to look at and amazingly approachable. She already started to feel at home in the dungeons. She was lucky enough to share a room with only two other girls; Nicole who was blonde and a bit of a perfectionist and Pooja and Indian girl who was so difficult to understand. Being a French transfer student she quickly made many friends and unfortunately enemies from jealous girls.  
The only thing that was hard like any other school year was being away from her family.

When it came to school work Sabrina quickly moved her way up in the class ranking all except in muggle studies. Every student was required to write about some unique muggle artifact as a pre OWLs prep. She was the only one to have failed the assignment and was asked to do it again. She had no experienced with muggle London or muggle France. She did not even know why she did this subject.

_"Maybe I can do the Telenet thing that you hold in your hand and talk to people without seeing them."_ Sabrina thought looking down at her text book. "_Or maybe that they travel on just oil_."

"Ms. Westbrook, for the third time, I would like it if you could join us in this class room! Detention with me one week and twenty points from Slytherin. I would like to see you after class."

"Professor that's hardly fair, I didn-" Sabrina's French accent was predominant.

"Fifty points from Slytherin. I know you're new, but after two weeks I expect better. Now if you are attacked by a dementor what is a simple treatment?" Harry looked straight in to her eyes daring her to respond.

She looked down at her text book defeated. While everyone from her house kept giving her annoyed looks and whispered in annoyance.

"The answer Westbrook." Harry turned away from the girl and moved down the ranks of the classroom.

"Chocolate Professor."

"Correct."

After the lesson Sabrina made her way towards Professor Potter. Her heart was racing she was scared. Professor Potter could be the sweetest person or the most scary person.

"Sit." Professor Potter said.

She sat in the front row like she was instructed and looked down at her fingers.

"What's going on with you?" Harry asked sounding more like a father than a professor.

"What do you mean?" She asked with confusion in her eyes.

"You didn't pay attention once today in my class. See in the first five minutes I figured you were not in your mood. Typical teenage girl. Then I see you writing and nothing is being said to note. So I thought it was a crush on a boy. Again Typical. However, a simple crush would not prevent you from answering questions or hearing your name multiple times. You're the student who participates most in my class now. So if this about your father's death or something else?" He said leaning on the professor's desk opposite to her.

"My father died when I was five, professor. It is never about him." Sabrina sighed heavily. "Its embarrassing."

"Its alright you can talk to me. My best friend is a girl and I'm a grown man so you can talk to me. I would not use it against you." Harry tried to reason with the teenager but tried not to sound inappropriate.

"No professor it's nothing like that." Sabrina said while her cheeks turned crimson.

"Oh great!" He sighed in relief. "So what's the matter?"

She sighed heavily. "I'm failing Muggle Studies." She replied.

Harry let out the biggest roar of laugh causing Sabrina to watch him in surprise.

"I lived with muggles most of my younger life. I can help." He said after laughing at the girl in front of him.

"I've never been in the muggle word Professor and I don't know how to explain their things. I am smart and failing the easiest subject to almost everyone." Sabrina almost whispered.

"How about I talk to my wife and see if I can get her to take you to muggle London a there is a Hogsmeade weekend. She needs it and she's smart and hates to see people fail. I warn you though she is pregnant."

"Hermione Granger would do that ?" asked shocked and unsure.

"She's a Potter now and she is wants to be in muggle London she loves it there. I don't want to so I will talk to her and organize something." He said reassuring.

"Thanks Professor." Sabrina said as she gathered her things. "I must get going now."

"Take care."

Harry watched the girl walk away and thought of how he would get his wife in muggle London with a student instead of him.

* * *

"So will you do it?" Harry pleaded as he fed his wife chocolate cake.

Hermione chewed on the cake slowly. "I do love London so sure but you need to get permissions from her House Master, Neville and her mother. Also, you have to make it up to me for having a student go with me to London with my mother rather than my husband."

"No problem."


	6. The mission

Author's Note: Thanks again guys for all the support.

PLEASE NOTE: That some of the characters maybe a little out of character but these changes will be explained as the story goes on. If you have any questions please feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter Guys ! :'-(

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat in the office of Minister Kingsley. The pair was not quite sure what this meeting entailed but they were certain it would be top secret. They both stood up as the Minister made his way into the office with a smile.

"Ahh! Hermione you're glowing." He said while greeting Hermione with a fatherly hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She responded bashfully.

"Draco, packing those pounds, I see." Kingsley said and held him in firm respectful handshake.

"Please, sit." He said as he motioned for them to sit and had a seat himself. "I bet you both you want to know why I've called you here. Any guesses?"

"You need us to clean us some shit the ministry has done again? Or do you need us to spin some stupid mishap by a bloody wizard in the muggle word?" Draco said while sipping on his brandy.

"If it is I can't take the case. I'm not watching Harry blame himself for another miscarriage over this job." Hermione chipped in.

Hermione and Draco were the official fixers of the ministry and took care of all magic that was displayed in front of muggles. Generally they worked on were the more dangerous cases. They insured auror missions could be carried out with little disruption to the muggle world and magical word. This meant having to secretly accompany aurors on missions and do what it takes to maintain peace. The only problem with their job was that the only people who knew what they did were the Minister and themselves everyone else thought they both were the legal team to the minister.

It was one such a mission where Agent HP3106, or Harry was on his way to take down the remaining Lestrange family in France. It was against orders to help with the actual mission Hermione stood for what seemed like hours and listen to her husband scream from numerous curcio curses hitting him. It was in this moment Draco and she became true friends. He held her the entire time as she cried. It wasn't long after his cries died out that she started to miscarry their second child. Albus Potter. A middle name still was not chosen but she liked the idea of Severus. She left the mission half way and went to a muggle hospital and went home back to London.

When Harry got back home to his wife and found out she had a miscarriage. He thought it was his fault because of his job. He got the hardest cases being the boy who lived a few times against the dark lord. He knew after that last case that he could die and leave his two year old boy and wife behind. That's when he took the job at Hogwarts. It was not much but it was safer.

Hermione however blamed herself for sitting back and letting her husband cry the way he did. Even if she lost a baby she should have fought for Harry. She failed him. It was hard for them both and almost ended their marriage, but Ron helped the pair sew up their broken seems and be happy again.

"I'm giving a simple case. Find someone." He said and leaned on his table he answered pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Who?" Draco and Hermione asked together.

"The daughter of Neville Longbottom." Kingsley whispered.

Hermione and Draco went pale. They made that girl the hardest witch to track about nineteen years ago.

"What? She is next to impossible to trace. You told us to make it that way Minister." Draco said somewhat annoyed by the request of the minister.

"You told us "Even if she comes back to the wizarding world no one should ever know the truth about her parents."" Hermione agreed with Draco. "It would be very difficult to get hold of a hold of her."

"I know what I said but Neville asked that we do this for him. So he could at least she how she has grown and what she has become."

"He wants to stalk his daughter. Charming" Draco smirked. "That's not enough reason Minister."

"Just find her. Neville needs his happy ending too." Minister Kingsley begged. "Come on Draco and 'Mione could either of you live without your children?"

The pair looked at each other and sighed heavily. "Fine. Send us both the case files." Hermione stated. "Now excuse me, I have some work I need to finish off before I start this case."

She left and Draco followed her.

"This is madness Hermy and you know it!" Draco said as they walked into Mrs. Potter's Office.

"I do know but we need to do this. Neville does need some happiness in his life. Even if its just her face." She reasoned.

"We made her untraceable. Wards on her wand, on her magical core, on her body so no finger print or DNA sample can be collected by muggle police. Her face does not even photograph well, she is always blurred even in moving photos. We did everything for this case nineteen years ago when it was first brought to us."

"I know. Let's think of it another way if we find her then we failed our first mission but if we cant then we did everything right in the first mission. Minister Kingsley will have to accept one or the other." She said opening a muggle studies book.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked annoyed to see his colleague reading a muggle studies book.

"I'm going to muggle London with Sabrina on Saturday; I need to know what she needs to be taught." Hermione said and started reading the book.

"You are a Potter always helping someone for the greater good." He said and left her office.


	7. Almost found her

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"She was the sweetest thing ever. Helped my mom wash dishes the muggle way. I took her to my mum's house and showed her the operation on the internet and how to look things up on it. I even showed how to use youtube and she was fascinated. She was so amazed by the idea of telephones and televisions and the internet and all of it. The best part she is so brilliant she grasped all the concepts so quickly that I could have taken her around London after we had lunch by mum." Hermione rambled on about her trip to muggle London with Sabrina with a silly grin plastered on her face. "I wish our daughter is like her, cause she is an amazing teenager."

"Lily will be amazing. She will have your brown hair my green eyes and hopefully a horrible body so no guy is ever attracted to her." Harry said rolling his eyes at the thought of his unborn child being bothered by teenage boys.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and slapped Harry on the shoulder. "I think she will have your messy black hair and green eyes. But I really hope she has red hair like your mum."

"Hmm. I should have married Ginny then to make that happen." He teased.

"Please you know you did not want to or should I remind you of the events leading up to the end of your engagement?"

"No need to I remember it like it was yesterday. You and Ron had been broken up about four months. Ginny and I was engaged for about six. I was having second thoughts; I went to your house. We talked for hours and you tried your best to say I had what's the term, ah, yes 'cold feet' but all I saw was your beautiful eye staring at me and I kissed you. You got confuse and did not speak to me until I ended it with Ginny and practically begged for your grace. Then after some time we dated and we made love. I knew I needed you forever."

"Harry, I know what happened no need to say it." Hermione said.

"I know you know." He responded and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Hermione waddled across the ministry to Draco's office. She opened the door to find him with his head on the desk and his hands straight out on the desk.

"I take it the records of all children born in1998 1997 and 1996 all brought back no leads?" she asked as she sat down on the chair closest to her.

"Not one. Tell me you're having some luck with the school records. Else, I'm telling Kinsley it's impossible. Bloody madness this assignment."

Hermione beamed. "I had Kinsley ask ever magical school in the word send their records of students who started school in 2009 and got a few hundred leads of students who had no record of birth."

"Why not just ask for names and pictures? No record of birth? Hermione I never gave a record of my birth to Hogwarts. What are you talking about? "

"If the child is born in the wizarding world then then there is no need to give the birthing records because the hospital sends every eligible witch and wizard to the school they most probably will attend. So persons like you and Harry never had to give any information but I did. My mother and father gave a copy to Professor Dumbledor the day he came to explain my letter accepting to Hogwarts."

Draco nodded but this still was skeptical as to whether or not she would find any good leads.

"Then it occurred to me that not all Wizarding School do students start when they are nine. They sometimes start at thirteen like in China and twelve like Brazil.

"Our mystery girl is not in China. I'm certain she is in Europe." Draco mocking Hermione's need to be certain.

"I feel the same but I was not going to depend only on a gut feeling. I am currently awaiting pictures of all the girls I believe could be the girl we are looking for. Approximately five hundred and eighty three."

Draco's face beamed at the realization of what she had said. "It's the blurred photograph girl."

"I should be done with the sorting of the pictures before the Celebratory war. I'm too pregnant for that you know."

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter have to be there. The whole ball is about them and their never-settle-down bestfriend. You screwed him over Hermione." Draco laughed.

"Ronald ended things with me and plus he was the best man at my wedding and the God father of my son. There are no hard feelings between us."

"All that's nice but you're the reason he never settled down I mean where will he find someone who will put up with him?" Draco shot back.

"Shut up Draco."

Draco erupted in laughter. "I see the witch who always has the last say has resorted to 'shut up Draco.'"


	8. Phase One

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.. you know that :)**

**Author's note: I am so happy you all are liking my story. I am sorry if this story in any way sounds a bit Revenge meets Pretty little liars. They are my favorite shows on TV and inspired this story. I only realized that when editing this chapter. Please don't be all mad about that. On with the story.**

* * *

"Secrets of Mrs. Potter by Rita Skeeter (Jr)

It seems that every power couple has their secrets. It was brought to my attention from an inside source that Hermione Granger Potter is in fact the reason Harry Potter never married his Hogwarts sweetheart Ginevra Wesley now Malfoy.

The Inside source says that the now Mrs. Potter and a then engaged Mr. Potter engaged in erotic relations until Ginny walked in on the pair in their soon to be home.

The inside source also stated that Harry ended thing immediately with Ginny and secretly made his affair with his present wife something official. The pair was married about a year later and now have one son and is expecting another child soon.

It seems exceedingly strange that the missing one third has left the trio and now is barely even in London. My inside source strongly implied that Harry and Hermione's secret relationship started while Hermione was with Ronald Wesley. She also implied that Ronald Wesley and Hermione had a few intimate moments after Harry and Hermione were official.

It seems that the brightest witch has also let her hair along with her down a couple of times. Mrs. Hermione Granger Po-"

"What the fuck is that Malfoy?" Hermione cutting Draco off as he read the headline article of the Daily Prophet.

"The headlines." He replied smug.

"None of that is true! That Rita Skeeter will be hearing from House of Potter's Legal team. I just hope no one believes this article."

"Come on people who know the story know this article is not factual forget everyone else. Ginny had a good laugh about it this morning at breakfast. I quote 'Hermione will kill that Rita Skeeter Jr. She will be sure to pass on the fury for the dreadful things her mother also said about her. I can't wait to see Hermione tackle this bitch.'"

"I'm too pregnant for this. I swear being pregnant at thirty four is a lot harder than twenty two. This baby needs to be out of me. I'm going to be leaving office and heading to my legal team." Hermione said as she got up and tossed the newspaper in the bin.

As she and Draco stepped out of her office her husband was fastly approaching.

"Ahh, there's my favorite lady who sleeps with everyone." Harry joked as he approached his wife.

"Not funny Harry!"

"I'm sorry my dear. I just met with the legal team and they are currently working on the documents to charge our dear Rita with counts of defamation of character for you, Ginny, Ron and well as myself. She is also getting a termination letter from her boss this afternoon. Let's just say there's no way Dean wants to be part of this legal battle. Yes Hermione, I already have a few my friends from the auror department are looking into this 'inside source'." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Harry. You are my savior." Hermione whispered and embraced her husband.

When she finally let go Harry greeted Draco with a handshake.

"Draco, good to see you again mate."

"Like wise Harry. Pardon me I must go follow up on some pressing matters." Draco said to Harry. Then turned to Hermione and added; "The documents we were awaiting have arrived. I'll sort it out today; you have far too much on your plate today."

"Thank you Draco. We will have a briefing either tomorrow first thing or last thing this afternoon." He nodded and made his way off.

The married couple made their way back into Hermione's office. After the pair was seated comfortably Harry asked; "I know it is all lies in that article but did you have any sort of intimate relation with Ron after we started our relationship? I need to know for my piece of mind."

Hermione looked down at her stomach.

"Hermione answer my question." The hurt in Harry's voice was evident.

"Not really."

"Bloody hell, I need I better answer than that! Not really? The fuck is that supposed to mean?" he voice filled with anger.

"I slept with Ron a few nights after the night you kissed me. I was confused and I didn't have you and Ron came home from a match and we started talking I told him that we weren't speaking and he tried to figure out why. I never told him about the kiss and next you know it happened. In the morning I told him that I made a mistake. He said he was sorry if he made me feel like I had to have sex with him and he never meant to pressure me in any way. Then I few weeks later when we started I told Ron and I explained that we were in love since the battle and that why we were not speaking."

"You only tell me about this now?" Harry said in shock.

"I didn't think I had to."

"I'm going back to school I need to clear my head."

"Harry please stop."

"No, I love you and I'm hurt that you kept that from me and I'm shocked. So before I make a mistake, let me go." He said and walked out of the office.

"Mommy should have kept her mouth shut!" Hermione said as she held her belly.

* * *

Meanwhile

She sat reading the newspaper and found the smile on her lips. _"Phase one of my plan is in motion. That will teach these 'heroes' to not meddle in my life and keep secrets."_

* * *

**Hey Guys drop me a comment let me know if you are enjoying this story and if you have suggestions. I thank all the people who follow this story. So please tell me what you think.**


	9. Finding and Forgiving

Author's Note: This isn't one of my better chapters but please don't penalize me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione walked up the corridor to her Hogwarts living quarters. Her heart was racing; _"There's no way he's going to forgive me"_ she thought to herself.

When she reached the door she inhaled deeply and opened it. The sight broke her heart; her twelve year old son crying in his father's arms. Hermione instantly forgot what was weighing her down. "James," she said and moved toward her child. "What's wrong?"

He turned to face his mother and opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find the words. He just grabbed on to her and continue to cried.

"He thinks we are going to magically dissolve our marital bond. I keep trying to tell him we love each other and even if we fight we would never give up on each other."

Hermione watched her husband and mouthed "I'm sorry" he nodded and his lips formed a half smile. "James, look at me." her son loosen his grip and looked up at his mother. "Why would you think that?"

"The article in The Daily Prophet and then dad was not there for our class this morning and when I passed near his class at fifth period I heard him say 'So I had to meet with my legal team this morning. I'm sure my boy will hate me for missing his class.'" He stated through sobs.

"Your father met with the legal team to take action against the person who wrote the article my little pumpkin."

James turned his head vigorously to face his father. "Is that the reason you met with them dad?"

"Yes James. I told you this before your mum came home." Harry answered annoyed that James did not take his word for it. "No one spreads lies about the people I love. I will do whatever it takes to stop them." He sighed and knelt down to meet his son at eye level.

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It's just needed mum to say it too." James answered and looked down at the floor.

"I understand." Harry said and pulled his son in for a hug.

"James, will you stay for dinner?" Hermione asked her son as she walked into the kitchenette.

"I can't, meeting Scorpios so we can work on our essay for Potions." James said as he wiped his tears.

"If you need help you can come to me." Hermione said.

"Yes mum no problem." James said as he grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. When he was about to leave he turned to his parents; "Mum, dad please don't speak of this to anyone especially Ron or Scorp. They will never let me live it down."

Harry laughed at his son's effort to maintain his image in front of his god father and best mate.

"No problem sweetheart." Hermione said and he walked out of his parents living quarters.

When James was gone Harry turned to face his wife. "Hermione,"

"I'm sorry I should have told you." She blurted out.

"It's quite alright. Just keep in the loop of things Hermione." Harry responded.

"Well Harry I have something to tell you." Hermione sighed heavily. "I am a magical fixer; I insure that all auror missions are carried out with little to no interruption to the surroundings." Harry looked at her confused. "I was outside the Lestrange mansion the night you were tortured. That's how I lost our second child. I stood outside and I heard your screams and I did nothing." Tears formed at her eyes she fought desperately to let them not fall but she failed.

"Hermione, you were there?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"I am so sorry you had to hear that." Harry said as he moved closer to his wife.

"I'm sorry you had to live it."

"You know, I have to be honest, I stopped fighting for a while that night. They used Polly-juice potion on two of their men and I thought it was you and James. When they killed them I didn't have the urge to fight. I had nothing else to lose but then I noticed that the died bodies wasn't my wife or child. I used the killing curse that night. I killed them because with they could get close enough to take hair from you two then they could kill you. I was so scared that night. I felt like I had failed you when I got home and found that you had miscarried."

"Harry, I failed you for not helping you that night. I should have help you."

"I'm happy you didn't because if they had hurt you I would have not been able to continue." Harry said and kissed his wife. "I love you"

"I love you too!" Hermione said and embraced her husband.

* * *

Draco sat in his office going through the pictures. He had double checked them and found two girls with that met the qualifications. One was a African and the other a French girl. Her name: Erin Westbrook. She was in his family the whole time.

He and Hermione had a lot of work to do before they brought their founding to the Minister.


End file.
